In recent years, tunnel transistors have been researched and developed as new semiconductor devices. The tunnel transistor is a field effect transistor in which a source diffusion layer is different from a drain diffusion layer in conductivity type.
Studies are underway to apply the tunnel transistor to a logical circuit, a semiconductor memory, and the like in order to reduce power consumption of an electronic device and to increase an operating speed of the electronic device.